Pamila
by yukino-chan45
Summary: et si baby prenait forme pour devenir femme et mener à son tour aventure et amour? première histoire soyez gentil lol venez voir c'est drole


voilà c'est ma première histoire soyez gentil lol je suis un peu timide

 **Pamila**

Chapitre 1

dean était en train de nettoyer baby après un long voyage à travers le kansas pour tuer un vampire/dragon, une espèce très rare qu'il pensait morte il y a bien longtemps mais c'était bobby qui l'avait dit dans ses livres. Et même si bobby était un peu vieux, lui et sam lui faisait confiance car il était comme un père (nda : oui parce que j'aime pas trop john lol) pour eux.

Dean passait ses doigts musclés sur la carrosserie noire de la voiture, un sourire amoureux sur les lèvres

\- t'es vraiment la plus belle ^^

d'un coup il y eu un bruit d'ailes dans le garage et dean sursauta, poussant un cri

\- oui je sais c'est moi la plus belle lolol

dean se tourna, les sourcils froncés de colère, vers le nouvel arrivant. C'était gabriel, le frère de Castiel! Il avait une sucette dans la bouche et souriait d'un air joyeux. Dean croisa les bras, l'air suspicieux, bombant son torse musclé

\- QU4EST CE QUE TU FAIS ICI?!

\- wsh pourquoi tu m'agresses je viens réaliser un de tes souhaits

\- de quoi tu parles

gabriel avait un grand sourire sur son visage, tapant dans ses mains d'un air joyeux. Il garda un peu le suspens et leva soudainement les bras

\- je vais faire vivre ton impala!

\- quoi

\- oui tu as bien compris, ta voiture va devenir humaine, c'pas gavé bien?

\- si j'avoue c'est trop cool

gabriel claqua des doigts comme mimi mathy et il y eu beaucoup de fumée d'un coup dans la salle. Dean s'essuya les yeux, essayant de voir ce qui se passait. Lorsque la fumée partit, le chasseur rouvrit ses yeux et devant lui une magnifique femme apparut

\- wooow

la femme avait de beaux cheveux bruns bouclés qui brillaient au soleil, de très belles formes, des yeux vert luminant comme des émerodes, et une belle et grosse poitrine. Gabriel jeta son baton de sucette par terre et s'approcha

\- elle est pas gavé belle miskin?! (nda : lol c'est un wesh)

\- oh ouais elle est bonne

\- euh s'il vous plait je suis juste là

la jeune femme avait les bras sur les hanches, fronçant des sourcils, et dean ne pu s'empecher de penser au combien sa baby était belle en femme

\- baby tu es tellement belle

\- m-merci, espèce d'idiot..

baby devint toute rouge, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux bruns et sam rentra dans le garage, des documents sous son bras et son ordinateur dans ses mains

\- dean je viens de trouver une enquête- wow qui est cette femme? dit-il à l'oreille de son frère

\- C'est baby

\- baby

\- oui ma voiture!

gabreil se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence et arriva à côté de l'elan, lui donnant un tape sur l'épaule

\- dites merci à votre magicien préféré lol

\- euh jamais haha

\- ho non je vais pleurer

ils rigolèrent tous ensemble et dean se tourna vers l'impala humaine, les joues rouges

\- tu as faim, baby?

\- oui un peu, vous avez de l'essence?

sam rigola et lui donna un sandwich

\- mange sa plus tot ce sera meilleur pour ta santé je pense

\- pourquoi?

\- car tu es humaine d'ailleurs, une charmante humaine d'ailleurs

sam et baby s'échangèrent un long regard sous les yeux de dean qui sentit son coeur rater un battement. Pourquoi se sentait-il comme sa? pourquoi son coeur lui faisait male lorsqu'il voyait son frère et sa voiture ainsi?! dean ne savait pas pourquoi il avait si male mais il voulait que la douleur parte

baby reprit la parole

\- d'ailleurs je veux que vous m'appeliez pamila

\- pourquoi

\- elle a changé les lettres de son prénom, de impala à pamila, dit sam

\- c'est un anagramme, dit gabriel en rigolant

\- chut lol

castiel apparu soudain d'un coup dans un bruit d'aile

\- dean, sam, nous avons un problème

dean et sam se regardèrent d'un air grave, et pamila su que de grandes histoires l'attendaient

à suivre! que va t-il se passait aux winchesters et à pamila?! vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre!

yukino-chan45


End file.
